


Supercat Week 3

by Artistia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I know, It's late, Soulmate prompts, Supercat Week 3, Total sucker for soulmate prompts, i forgot, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistia/pseuds/Artistia
Summary: My contributions for Supercat Week 3, totally a sucker for soulmate prompts and I decided to add my own ideas to the mix.





	1. Day Four: Red String of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so since I'm taking a break right now from When Stars Fall, I'm working on other things. Supercat Week prompts were so cool, I decided to try a few. I won't say that I was disappointed by the ones that were written, I just... Idk, it would seem that people are falling into patterns with characters, stereotypes and such. Some are interesting, some are overdone, so I decided to mix it up a bit. 
> 
> This chapter is for Day Four: Red String of Fate. These won't be in order. I write what I feel like writing, when I feel like writing it.

* * *

 

**Day 4: Red String of Fate**

Cat grew up hearing about the red string of fate, the simple red thread spun around your wrist that attached people to their soulmates, guiding them through their lives. She heard about it from her parents, her classmates, how the string was loose when far away from your soulmate but tightened as they grew closer. Once a person hit the age of twenty-one, they wouldn’t age any more until fate guided them to their soulmate. The string tightened, their hands met, and everything fell into place.

That being sad, Cat heard about the red string of fate, but didn’t actually have one. Her father told her stories about his journey with his string as he let fate guide him to her mother. As soon as she was able to read, Cat looked up books on the red string in the library and read everything she could find on them. She had an exceptional reading ability for a child, her mother saw to that.

All of the books she read had different theories or speculations about the origin of the string, but most of them related the same key facts: the string connected soulmates, it tightened when they were near or drawing closer, it led in the general direction of said soulmate, and, the last one was the most important one for Cat, the string would only show up after both soulmates were born.

Cat grew thoughtful after that, she was six years old, and would stop aging when she reached twenty until she found her soulmate. Age wouldn’t really be a factor but how many years would she had to wait?

Shortly after her seventh birthday, Cat was woken up by a fiery sensation in her wrist. She grunted out in annoyance before finally registering that something significant was happening and bolted upright in her bed, clicking on her bedside lamp as she went. She saw it, the barest outline, but it was growing and glowing with more clarity with each passing second, a simple scarlet thread. It was braided and beautiful, providing more detail as it formed, and Cat bounced excitedly in her bed as it solidified around her wrist.

Something about it made her pause though, well two _somethings_ really. The first one, the scarlet thread was flecked with gold, she had never heard anyone mention anything about seeing gold on their thread. The second, the most prevalent cause for her alarm was the fact that her thread led straight up through the ceiling. Everything she read indicated that the string would lead in the direction of her soulmate, it didn’t make sense that it would lead straight up, unless her soulmate was born on a plane. She would have to do more research.

She read, everything she could get her hands on, even more than what she had originally found. A few years passed, and she discovered the meaning of the unusual color of her thread, the gold meaning a deeper, more profound connection that standard soulmates. It warmed her heart that she would have a truer love with her soulmate than others around her. Her parents fought still, and a few of their friends were divorced, being soulmates wasn’t enough, love was needed, and Cat was thrilled she would have that love.

The direction of the cord still baffled her though, as it continued to lead straight up into the sky, never straying, just hanging loosely. It was enough to make Cat grind her teeth in frustration, to the point that she had to be prescribed a retainer to protect her teeth.

Never let it be sad that Cat Grant gave up though. When she was twenty-four years old, still appearing the same as she was at twenty-one, she had graduated from college and was working for the Daily Planet as a cub reporter. She felt a burning sensation in her wrist again and grabbed at it, her eyes widening as the cord tightened slightly. Her breath caught in her throat as it continued to tighten until it stopped. A whoosh of air left her mouth and she stared at the cord impatiently. Her eyes narrowed and she let out a growl of frustration.

Her soulmate would be seventeen years old, a few more years and whoever they were would be stuck in the same situation that she was, trapped at twenty until they met. It was unacceptable, her soulmate deserved better, her soulmate deserved the world. She would continue with her plan to create a worldwide media organization, to build an empire to provide and care for her soulmate whenever fate decided they should meet.

She was still annoyed at the fact that the thread continued to lead upward into the sky out of sight. It frustrated her to no end because she couldn’t figure out what it meant.

Until fifteen years pass a flying man in blue tights, red underwear and a cape catches a falling plane from the sky, escorting it safely to the ground. He spoke of other worlds, a dying planet he escaped as a small child, seeking shelter, safety and a new life here on Earth. Aliens, this ridiculous man with powers beyond compare was proof of life on other planets, and Cat finally had her answer: her thread led to the sky because her soulmate was an alien.

When she read the article by that soulless, talentless harpy Lois Lane, she noted that the man (Superman is what they were calling him, how ridiculous) stated that the catastrophe with his planet happened fifteen years ago. Now that was interesting. Interesting enough to make Cat Grant want to talk to the erstwhile superhero, so long as his guard dog Lane backed off.

It took her a few months before she finally managed to corner the superhero without Lane spitting fire and venom from around the corner. Probably helped that she made sure the woman would be tied up at the Daily Planet while she scouted out her superhero muscle toy. Cat was an expert at interrogation, gleaning the information she wanted from her sources without them even knowing they had said anything significant. The man oozed otherworldly powers, but his entire persona screamed simple farm boy, and she wondered momentarily about the bright eyed nerd recently hired at the Daily Planet that followed Lane around like a puppy.

She wasn’t there to discover Superman’s identity, though she would think about it later and bust Lane privately for sleeping with her sources. No, Cat was there to find out more about his dying planet and if maybe, just maybe it would provide clues as to why her thread tremored and tightened fifteen years earlier.

It did.

It took some careful wording before the woman finally got the superhero to talk about his home when he mentioned _her,_ his older cousin born twelve years before him. His cousin who would’ve been seventeen years old when Krypton exploded, his cousin who was meant to come with him, but her pod had gotten lost somewhere out in space.

Cat didn’t let it show on her face but it explained everything, the timeline matched perfectly and while she was giddy to learn about her soulmate, she was heartbroken to know the alien girl was lost in the reaches of space. She wasn’t dead, she knew that, the bond would have withered and died if she was dead. But she was stuck, lost somewhere in space until fate decided that they were to meet.

The woman despised fate.

Who was it that decided when and where Cat was to meet her soulmate? Who was it that said she had to wait more and more time, watching people age and change around her, before she found her soulmate? Would she have to watch the world change, a new century ring in before fate decided to bring her soulmate to her?

Fuck fate.

Cat felt her anger grow, and she continued to stew as she left Metropolis and returned to National City. Her anger continued to fester through the week while different media outlets and trashy magazines speculated on when she would finally meet her soulmate and when she would start aging. She wanted to burn them all into the ground.

She had listened to the wild speculation for years, but hearing the rumors, the whispers was especially difficult that week having heard that her soulmate was trapped in the cold grips of space. It all infuriated her to no end. Cat left work early Friday and brushed off the dust and rumors of National City as she left town, driving up the coast towards her beach house. She had purchased it on a whim a few years previous, liking the view and the miles of private beach and property around the house. Her nearest neighbors were several miles down the beach, and on the other side of the cliffs that bracketed her home, she could be as loud as she wanted without disturbing anyone.

Cat let out a scream of frustration, stomping her feet in the sand. She shuddered as she shook with fury, cursing fate and every deity she could think of for keeping her soulmate from her. In her anger, she lashed out at the red string tied around her wrist, and reared back in shock as she felt the soft, strong thread against her hand. She could _touch_ the thread?! Everything Cat had read about the thread stated that people could feel the string, could feel it tied around their wrists, but never touch it. She _touched_ it.

Carefully, Cat reached out and touched the thread again, running her finger along the strand before wrapping around it, taking the loose tension in her hand. An idea sparked in her mind and determination filled the woman as she wrapped her hands around the thread and began pulling. The string tightened for a moment with a dull ‘twang,’ and fear filled Cat’s heart for a moment as she was afraid that the string would snap.

It held strong though and Cat was more and more determined that her crazy idea would work, had to work. She was tired of fate deciding on when she would meet her soulmate, Cat Grant was never one to sit idly-by and wait for something to happen. She pulled with all of her strength, gathering more and more of the thread in her hands, and the more she pulled, the more of the thread disappeared as it became more and more taut in her hands.

She felt a thrum in the thread as she pulled, and Cat almost let go but kept a tight hold on the cord, feeling it almost come alive with energy. She held her ground, and continued tugging but it felt like something, her soulmate, was coming closer to her at a high speed.

Cat gasped as she spotted a silver streak of hurtling through the sky right towards the beach she was standing on, and she quickly recognized the streak as a metal shape. A metal vehicle, a… pod. She dove out of the way as the pod crashed into the beach, the thread around her wrist tightening even more, leading straight to the fallen pod.

The woman staggered to her feet and stared at the silver spacecraft before dashing towards it. She hesitated for a moment before touching the pod, expecting it to be hot from speeding through the atmosphere but surprised to find it cool to the touch. The hatch popped open and Cat held her breath as she saw her soulmate for the first time, the thread tied securely around the teenager’s wrist. She looked just on the cusp of adulthood, frozen at seventeen years old that she was years ago. The girl had soft brown hair floating around her head that was already starting to lighting with exposure to the sun’s rays.

Eyelids fluttered and Cat’s breath caught in her throat as the bluest eyes she had ever seen were revealed and gazed around in wonder. Cat reached out to softly touch the younger woman’s hands, and blue eyes landed on her before glancing down to see the red thread wrapped tightly around their wrists and hands. She gazed back up at Cat in adoration and the older woman felt tears welling her in eyes and slowly making their way down her cheeks. The gold in the scarlet thread glowed and hummed as Cat pulled the girl’s hand up and pressed a kiss to the palm of a soft hand, letting the tips of fingers skim along her cheek. Hazel eyes met blue as tentative fingers started wiping away trails of tears.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Cat murmured, and a wide bright smile crossed the girl’s face, causing Cat’s heart to quicken again. Yes it was a long wait for the girl, but in the end it was worth it to be here in this moment with this beautiful, alien girl.

But she was tired of waiting. Cat had her soulmate now and she was ready for her happily ever after.

Fuck fate.


	2. Day Five: Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love isn't enough, sometimes being soulmates isn't enough, not when there's unfathomable distance between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sorry for this one. I wanted a few sad or angsty ones in the story, and I picked out the different days when I was planning them out. This one isn't angsty so much as just sad, with a bittersweet ending.

* * *

 

**Day 5: Distance**

Kara nearly dropped the plate she was holding in shock as she stared at the door, stared at the person on the other side of the door. She hadn’t heard from the woman in months, hadn’t seen her in nearly a year, and yet there she was standing outside of her apartment door. Kara wasn’t sure what to do, what she should be feeling.

The woman raised her hand and knocked again before calling out. “I know you’re in there Kara, I heard you rattling around, just open the door.”

Inhaling deeply, she set down the plate she was holding, and fidgeted slightly with the settings on the table before walking towards the door. She exhaled and opened the door, getting the first sight of Cat Grant that she’s seen since the previous June. “Cat,” Kara stated, leaning into the door a little as her grip tightened around the door knob. She heard the metal protest slightly under her fingers, but it didn’t give.

Cat trained her eye on the doorknob she could barely see around the edge of the door and the tight grip the younger blonde had on it. “I see you’ve learned to control your powers when you’re feeling emotional,” she stated unthinkingly.

Kara did her best not to visibly flinch at Cat’s words. It was one of the things that the older woman had thrown at her in anger before she left, that she had horrendous control over her powers when she was emotional and Cat was sick of it, sick of replacing things Kara broke when she was happy, sad, angry, turned on… It was a criticism of both Kara’s personality and her ability to control herself at the same time, and it struck her like a slap to the face and a punch to the stomach. “What are you doing here Cat?”

The woman shuffled a bit at Kara’s tone. “I was in town, in the area and I… I needed to see you, may I come in?” Kara stood there for a moment before stepping back to allow Cat entry into her apartment. “Thank you,” Cat murmured, stepping past the girl. “You’ve been cooking,” she commented, noting the dishes and pans of food on the counter. Her eyes shifted over to the table and saw two place settings on the table along with fresh flowers and candles ready to be lit. “You have company coming.”

“What do you want Cat?” Kara asked rather than letting the woman continue to probe her with questions.

“I, I had to see you,” Cat replied, “I wanted to see you.”

“Why,” Kara continued, “Why now? It’s been a year Cat, you asked for some distance, for space. You left, so why now Cat?”

“We’re soulmates Kara,” the older blonde said, lifting her sleeve up to show the mark that was on her wrist, the same one that was imprinted on Kara’s skin. “I came back because I realized we deserve this chance, we deserve to be happy.”

Kara scoffed, “That’s not what you said when you left.”

“I said a lot of things…”

“You spent most of our relationship saying things,” Kara murmured, stepping away from Cat to look out the window. “When I first started working for you as your assistant, you said a lot of things, and then when we figured out we were soulmates, you said more things. Not all of them nice, the majority of them biting and hurtful really.”

“I just found out that my soulmate was my assistant, a child basically, you’ll forgive me if I wasn’t jumping with enthusiasm,” Cat defended, but Kara ignored her.

“Then when I came out as Supergirl, you had more to say, enamoured with the idea of a superhero as your soulmate, until reality set in and you started criticizing again.”

“Kara, you know I push people I care about, push them to be better-”

“There’s a difference between pushing Cat, and criticizing, hurting, because that’s what you did,” Kara replied, turning to face the woman. “You hurt me with your words, you knowingly, deliberately set out to hurt me, to break us up and then you left. So again Cat, why are you here?”

Cat glanced away from the piercing blue eyes in front of her and looked down. “I made a mistake,” she murmured quietly, “I shouldn’t have left you, shouldn’t have asked for some distance.”

“You wanted to live,” the younger blonde said, “You wanted to go off and have this grand adventure, discover yourself, and to get away from me, the soulmate you didn’t want.”

“I never said I didn’t want you.”

“Your actions say otherwise Cat, so again, why are you here?”

“I came back because we deserve to have a chance Kei-Kara,” Cat said, reaching out for the younger woman’s wrist, revealing her matching mark. “We deserve to have this chance, to see where this could go.”

“We deserved this a year ago Cat,” Kara started, “Two years ago, three years ago even, but being soulmates isn’t enough Cat, do you love me?” The woman moved to protest, but Kara just shook her head and asked the question again, “Do you love me?”

Cat sighed and reluctantly shook her head, “No, not in the way I should. Or maybe I do and just realized it too late, you don’t love me anymore do you?”

“I’ll always love you Cat, you’re my soulmate and we’re meant to be in each others lives,” Kara told her, squeezing the woman’s hand. “But that’s not enough, being soulmates, love, it isn’t enough. There needs to be trust in a relationship, and I don’t trust you, I can’t trust you again. There needs to be equality, and you’ve never considered us equals”

“Is this because I asked for space? Would this have happened if I had stayed?” Tears were building in Cat’s eyes but they refused to fall, years of conditioning showing even now.

“The distance showed us that there was more than physical distance between us Cat, not all soulmates are meant to be.”

“Does she make you happy?” Cat blurted out. Seeing the confused expression on Kara’s face, Cat continued, “The woman, person you’re cooking dinner for, does she make you happy?”

Kara blushed and Cat mourned, mourned for the time when she was able to put that blush on the younger blonde’s face, and cursed herself for her own stupidity, for allowing old habits to rule her decisions. “We, we’re friends, but it could lead to something more. Her soulmate didn’t want her either, married someone else.”

Cat wanted to say something, anything, tell the blonde that she did want her, that she loved her, but she knew they would be empty words. She didn’t know if she loved Kara, Supergirl, or just desired the ideal of soulmates, a perfect match. Kara was right, it wasn’t always a perfect match, it wasn’t always true, and she knew that if she couldn’t honestly answer who she loved, what she wanted, then she had to let Kara go. “I should go,” Cat said after a few moments, “I should let you get back to getting ready for your… evening.”

“Are you going to leave again?” Kara asked, halting Cat in her tracks, “CatCo isn’t the same without you there. James sucks as a CEO.”

The woman chuckled dryly, “Yes, the stock prices have clued me into that fact. I… I was planning on staying, but now I don’t know…”

“I want you in my life Cat, if that sounds a little selfish, you were my friend and mentor before the whole soulmate thing. I will understand if you can’t though.”

“You’re not to blame for us not working out Kara, so it wouldn’t be right if I were to punish you in that way, that’s something one of those walking male privilege would do,” Cat scoffed.

“It’s not your fault either really, we just didn’t… mesh together as soulmates in a romantic relationship,” Kara smiled slightly at the woman. “That just wasn’t in the stars for us.”

“No, no it seems like it wasn’t,” the older woman murmured. She stiffened her spine and straightened up, staring Kara straight in the eye, “So it looks like I’ll be reclaiming my office, I expect you to report to work first thing on Monday morning with an amazing story that will teach Lois Lane and thing or two about serious journalism. I still have high hopes for you Kara.”

“Of course Ms. Grant,” Kara replied, slipping into her work persona with a slight twinkle in her eyes.

Cat collected herself and strode back out the door, glancing back only once after she had crossed the threshold. “Be happy Kara, you deserve it.”

“You do too Cat, and when you finally accept that, you might find someone that will be able to add to your happiness.” The woman nodded, and the door shut between them. Cat didn’t voice that she already had, because it would be more meaningless words that would end up just putting more distance between them.

Her words had already done enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really have anyone in mind when I plotted that Kara was getting ready for a date. I mean, I imagined Lena of course, but when I thought about it, it could really be any of the female characters from the show, so insert your favorite pairing I guess. Cat eventually moves on and finds someone else, it's a long road, but she and Kara remain friends through the entire process. Not all soulmates have to be romantic plots basically. I consider my best friend my soulmate, my soul sister, so wanted to explore that idea a bit with a slightly angsty backdrop.


	3. Day One: Abilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates share abilities between them, but how can you tell what is your ability and what is your soulmate's? Well if you suddenly gain the power of flight, that might be your first clue.
> 
> High School AU y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot, the end of the semester is approaching and grades are due so I totally forgot to be posting. So this is Day One prompt. I had some fun crafting this world for Cat and Kara, Jeremiah is still alive, Alex is away at college, and Cat and Kara are the same age. With this one, I say if anyone wants to use the characters, setting, general idea from this prompt as a longer story, go for it. I have no desire to write long supercat stories.

* * *

 

**Day 1: Abilities**

 

Kara bounced nervously on the balls of her feet as she waited on the front porch of the Danver’s house. It was the first day of her junior year of high school, and she was nervous. Typically Alex was there for her going with her to school, but the older girl had moved away for college a few weeks earlier so Kara was alone. It was the first time since coming to Earth, coming to live with the Danvers that the girl had been separated from her older sister. She was both nervous and excited to be on her own. Jeremiah and Eliza were great, but Alex was the one that had really been there for her.

A car honking broke her out of her thoughts and Kara glanced up, a large grin splitting her face. Well, Alex wasn’t the only one that had been there. “Kara, let’s go, we don’t want to be late,” Cat yelled from her convertible, sunglasses lowered on the bridge of her nose to allow green eyes to meet blue. “We have Stallin first thing, and you know she locks the doors if we’re even five seconds late.”

“Mrs. Williams isn’t that bad,” Kara defended, sliding into the car next to her best friend.

Cat just scoffed and peeled out of the driveway. “I would say that she’s the Wicked Witch of the West, but that title belongs to my mother.” Kara just smiled and let her mind wander to when she first met the other girl three years earlier as Cat drove them to school. It had been a few weeks since Kara came to live with the Danvers and the new school year was starting. Fortunately the high school and middle school were combined in such a small, coastal town, just in different buildings so Alex was able to help her find her way around. They had different lunch periods though so Kara was left to wander around with the lunch she got in the cafeteria and the high protein, high calorie snacks Eliza had packed in her bag.

She had taken her lunch outside because the building was too loud, it was causing her to lose control of her X-ray vision and she was tired of having to look through buildings, people, walking skeletons moving around. It was like something out of those scary movies Alex watched whenever her parents left them alone. Kara glanced up when she heard someone sitting down next to her and her eyes fell on a girl that looked to be around her age but with different clothes, something Alex called designer fashion. The girl was fiddling with her own lunch before she looked up and green collided with blue. “You’re the new girl right?” The other blonde said, “Keira something.”

Kara froze for a minute before responding, “Kara, Kara Danvers.”

“Right, I knew it was a K name,” the girl muttered. “I’m Cat, Cat Grant, I think you’re in my English class.” The alien girl nodded, she recognized the name from one of her classes that morning. “We have to work in pairs on the assignments this semester, something about fostering cooperation or some other ridiculous nonsense. Ms. Jacobs said she would assign partners, but after class I volunteered to be paired with you and she accepted, I wanted to let you know.”

“Why?” Kara blurted out before she could control herself, “I mean, why would you want to partner with me?” She didn’t know all that much about Earth culture, but from what she heard the other kids saying, she was considered the ‘new girl,’ an orphan. They were wary of her, whispering about her; she didn’t think that anyone would want to talk to her.

Cat stared at the girl for a moment before glancing away, “Look, I know what it’s like to be the ‘new girl.’ They didn’t treat me like shit because my mother has money, loads of it, but they’re basically vultures. When I didn’t offer to ‘grant’ them favors, they turned against me, as much as small minded children can anyway. Anyway, it’s as much as favor to me as to you, I don’t particularly want to work with any of them for the whole semester. You don’t seem so bad, at least you’re easier on the eyes than most of them, your hair needs some work though.” Kara’s face scrunched in confusion and Cat just laughed at the adorable expression that crossed the other girl’s face. “So want to work on our English assignments together or what?”

“Su-sure,” Kara stuttered out, “I’m not sure how much help I’ll be though, En-English isn’t my first language.”

“Hmm,” Cat hummed and look Kara up and down, “Well that’s mildly intriguing, anything else I should know about you?”

“N-no, I’m normal, one-hundred percent completely average,” Kara replied, tugging a bit at her sleeves.

“We’ll see about that, but I’m sure you’ll do fine with the assignments.” She stuck out her hand towards the other blonde, “So partners?”

Kara looked at the hand for a moment before remembering what Alex had told her and reached out, softly shaking the other girl’s hand, “Partners.”

“Wake up sleeping beauty,” Cat’s voice came and Kara snapped back to the present. While she was daydreaming, Cat had navigated them through Midvale to the high school and pulled into her usual space. “What were you dreaming about?”

The honey blonde just shook her head, “Nothing, we should get going if we don’t want Mrs. Williams to lock us out.” Kara grabbed her bag and followed Cat out of the car, trying not to run into the shorter blonde as she stopped right in front of her. “Wha…” Kara’s voice trailed off as she caught sight of what Cat was staring at. Kirk Linfield and Tiffany Franklin, two fellow juniors, playing tonsil hockey right in front of the entrance into the school building.

“You two going to move any time soon?” Cat snarled out, a bored expression plastered on her face as she stared at the other teenagers.

Kirk untangling himself from his girlfriend to glare at whoever interrupted them before a smirk crossed his face. “Well if it isn’t the ice bitch and her four-eyed nerd.”

“I believe we’ve had this discussion before about not calling my friend names,” Cat’s eyes narrowed and the boy just rolled her eyes.

“Whatever bitch, your guard dog won’t always be around nerd, and big sister isn’t here to watch out for you this year,” Kirk spat out. He took Tiffany’s hand and they strolled into the school. The girl pulled Kirk’s letterman jacket closer around herself, sneering at them as they passed.

“You know, if they weren’t soulmates, they wouldn’t be as big athletes as they are, and the administration might decide to crack down on their atrocious behaviour,” Cat grumbled, tugging Kara into the school behind them. 

“But they are soulmates Cat, but that’s not really the problem, it’s the school catering to their every whim that is the problem,” Kara pointed out as they stopped next to their lockers.

The concept of soulmates had confused Kara when she first landed on Earth until she did more research into the idea. It was similar to what the marriage computer would do on Krypton, seek out those with the greatest potential and pair them together, but more mystical in a way. No one could explain the soulmate phenomenon but as soon as two soulmates met, even if they didn’t know they were soulmates, they would share abilities between them, just one. If one person was good at baking and cooking, then their soulmate might get either of those abilities, or even something else from their mate. Kirk was the star Wide Receiver of the football team and Tiffany was the Captain of the cross country team. They both had different athletic abilities that they ended up sharing with each other since they both grew up together in Midvale, which is how they realized they were soulmates. Kirk could last the whole game without getting winded due to Tiffany’s endurance as a cross country runner, and Tiffany’s speed couldn’t be matched when she started sprinting, something she got from Kirk. They took both teams to the championships for each sport, bring awards and accolades to the school.

It annoyed Cat to no end how focused the school was on sports, especially considering how big of an ass Kirk was. He was the bully of the school, and Kara was his favorite target. As captain of the girl's soccer team, Alex kept him in line and away from her sister, but Cat wasn't sure what he wouldn’t try now that the older girl was gone.

The two made their way to their first period class, American history with Mrs. Williams and then to their second and last shared class, math with Mr. Deacon. “I’ve got newspaper after school, so I won’t be able to take you home unless you want to hang around until I get done?”

“No, it’s fine, I’ll see you tomorrow morning Cat,” Kara waved her away and walked down the hall to her art class. The blonde went through the rest of her classes, discretely eating her snacks when no one was looking.

Lunch time was different though. She had the last lunch period at one o’clock before her final class while Cat had one of the earlier periods. When Kara didn’t have lunch with her best friend, she either caught up with her art friends or ate outside. As soon as Kara collected her lunch tray, she headed outside and when she opened the door, her tray was slapped out of her hands and her food clattered to the floor. Kirk Linfield’s smirking face filled her vision when she glanced up and she instinctively took a step back. She didn’t need to, she knew that he wouldn’t be able to do anything to her, but years of the Danvers’ hammering the need for normalcy, to avoid using her powers. Kirk wasn’t that much taller than her but he was huge, she knew that normal people would be afraid of him.

“Well if it isn’t four-eyes,” Kirk smirked, stepping closer to the girl. “No big sister or ice bitch to protect you now.” He snatched her glasses off her face and tossed them to one of his friends that followed after him who crushed the glass under his feet. Kara winced as the sound reverberated through her ears, and blinked rapidly to focus on something other than the rushing of blood through their bodies and the air flowing through their lungs. He pushed her back away from the door and Kara moved with his movements so that he wouldn’t break an arm on her shoulder. “I’ve been wanting to throw you in a trash can since you first showed up in town three years ago, it’s what dorks like you deserve after all, but I guess I’ll have to settle for mud.” Another hard shove sent the blonde sprawling into a giant mud puddle, planting face first into the dirt. The three boys burst out laughing and Kara could hear a few more people laughing from the doors.

Kirk leaned down near her, “You know, I wonder if your birth parents died just to get away from a dork like you, I’m going to look forward to the rest of the year.” He walked away, leaving Kara in the dirt with tears starting to drip down her face. She pushed herself out of the puddle, one she basically threw herself in and fumbled in her pocket for her phone, hoping that it still worked. Jeremiah would most likely be working away on different experiments in the shed he built, so she tried Eliza’s number, wiping a bit at the mud drying on her face. “Eliza,” she said when the woman answered the phone, “I’m not having a good day, can you come pick me up?”

 

* * *

 

Cat bound up the stairs of the front porch of the Danvers’ home and rapidly knocked on the door, her breath coming out in harsh pants. “Dr. Danvers,” Cat rushed out when Eliza opened the door, “Is Kara here? I found out what happened and was going to come over here but my mother wanted me home, this is the soonest I was able to come, can I see her?”

Eliza smiled at the girl’s honest concern for her adopted daughter. She was a little wary of their friendship when the two met, considering that Cat had long stated that she was going into journalism when she was older, but encouraged Kara to be friends with her. Three years later and the two were nearly inseparable. “I’m sorry Cat,” Eliza said, hating to have to do this, “But Kara had a rough day, and it’s late. You both should be in bed for school.”

The shorter blonde deflated slightly but straightened her spine as years of good posture fought against her desire to slump. “Will she be in school tomorrow?” Cat asked hopefully but frowned again when Eliza just shook her head.

“Kara, Jeremiah, and I agreed that since this was a short week, she could stay home tomorrow if she wanted and go back to school on Monday. I already called her teachers and when I told them what happened, they agreed not to hold it against her for missing the first few days of class.”

“Will you tell her I came to see her?” Cat murmured as she stepped away.

“Of course Cat, have a good night.” Eliza shut the door and Cat watched as the lights in the living room clicked off and a few minutes later one of the bedroom lights upstairs turned on and she could see Eliza looking out of the window at her. Cat huffed and returned to her car, backing out of the driveway and down the road. An idea formed in her mind, something that she had never tried, but she had to see Kara, make sure she was okay. She parked her car just off the road in a clump of trees and darted back to the Danvers’ house, and around to where Kara’s window was.

Taking a deep breath, Cat lightly pushed herself off the ground and hovered in the air for a moment before climbing even further to be level with the girl’s window. “Kara,” she whispered, tapping on the glass to get the blonde’s attention, “Kara!”

Kara sat up from her bed and glanced around, her eyes widening as she saw Cat outside her window. “Cat,” she whispered, opening the window, “What are you… how are you…” Her eyes widened even more when she saw Cat was floating. “You’re… you’re flying?”

“Yes, I had to see you, can I come in?” Cat asked pointedly, tapping a finger impatiently against the window sill.

“Uh, oh yes come on in,” Kara pulled the girl into her room and shut the window, still staring at Cat.

“Are you alright?” Cat asked, letting her eyes rove over Kara’s form and her glasses-free face.

“I, I’m fine now, I just need a new pair of glasses, but nevermind that, you were flying,” Kara exclaimed quietly, mindful of the Danvers just a few rooms away. “I didn’t know that you could fly, are you…” She glanced around for a moment for looking back at Cat, “Are you an alien too?”

Cat bit down a smile at Kara’ obliviousness, “No Kara, I’m not an alien, just a normal human.”

She watched as Kara deflated at the news before tilting her head and staring at Cat for a moment. Her eyes widened again and she sunk down on her bed. “Oh Rao, if you can fly, does that mean that you’re my- that we’re…” Her voice trailed off but Cat knew what she was going to say.

“Soulmates,” the other blonde finished, sitting down next to Kara. “Yeah.”

“When did you figure  _ it _ out?”

“Which it? That we’re soulmates or that you’re an alien?” Kara just gave Cat an impatient look so Cat continued, “It wasn’t too long after we met that I figured out that we were soulmates. Despite the fact that you said you weren’t good at writing, the essays we were turning in for class were amazing, and I observed for a little longer before I realized you must’ve gained my writing ability. It was a bit of a shock, but I can’t say I wasn’t pleased.” She smiled at Kara for a moment before continuing, “I figured out you weren’t exactly as normal as you claimed to be when I woke up one morning hovering over my bed. After disregarding the need for an exorcist, I realized it must be the ability I got from you. It only took a few more observations before I figured out you weren’t normal or human at all.”

“Oh…” Kara blinked, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We barely knew each other then and we were really young. You had just moved here after losing your family, and I figured it would be too much for you, for both of us. Best friends is better than nothing right, though I’m sorry I made that decision without you.”

Kara shook her head, grabbing Cat’s hands, “No, it’s fine, I wasn’t ready back then, you’re right. I don’t even know if I’m completely ready now, but it is nice to know that I get to spend the rest of my life with my best friend.” She squeezed Cat’s hand and the shorter blonde smiled at her.

“Did that ass Linfield hurt you?” Cat asked, changing the subject slightly, “I heard about what happened.”

“No, just said some hurtful things, and I’m kind of embarrassed that I basically had to throw myself in the mud or else he would’ve broken his arm.”

Cat hummed and laid down on Kara’s bed, tugging the other girl down in their usual position with Cat’s arms wrapped around Kara’s waist and their noses brushing. “Now that we’ve established I know who you are, will you tell me more about where you’re from, about yourself?”

Kara paused for a moment before she started whispering her story to the other girl, tales of an advanced world called Krypton and its inability to foresee its own destruction. When Eliza checked on Kara an hour later, she shook her head at finding Cat curled up with her daughter, a protective arm wound around Kara’s waist, both sound asleep. “I don’t think the world is ready for either of them,” she murmured after tucking them in and leaving the room.

* * *

 

When Kara returned to school on Monday with Cat, they found the school in an uproar about a flier that was hanging on nearly every locker and basically littering the school. “What’s this?” Kara murmured, picking up one of the abandoned fliers and glancing over it. “Rampant bullying and the administration does nothing by Cat Grant?” She turned to her friend and soulmate, and found the girl with a pleased smirk on her face as she glanced around at the other students.

“It’s a special edition of our school newspaper,” Cat said, linking her arm through Kara’s and tugging the girl into the building. “I worked on it and interviewed people all weekend, and I’m guessing the other members of the Newspaper club got here early to pass it out. You weren’t the only one Kirk, Tiffany and their cronies were bothering, and this will basically force the administration to do something since it’ll get back to the parents and they’ll be pissed about it.”

Kara was about to say something when she spotted several members of the football, cross country, and track and field teams, including Kirk and Tiffany, being escorted into the office to face an irate principal and superintendent. She overheard discussions of suspension or expulsion, at the very least being prohibited from sports activities for the rest of their high school career. “Thank you Cat,” Kara said, pressing a soft kiss to Cat’s cheeks, feeling the skin heat up under her lips. “You’re the best.”

Cat gave a slightly goofy smile as Kara walked away to her locker, and she had to look down to make sure that she wasn’t floating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had to pick an animal spirit for Cat, I would probably go with a bulldog. I know, irony. Either a bulldog, or a Pitbull. Both can be very nice, but do not mess with who they've claimed as their own. Kara of course would be a golden retriever or maybe a Collie, like a border collie or standard collie. Goldies don't normally have as much energy as collies do, and Kara is like whhhheeeeewwww all the time.


	4. Day Three: Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when soulmates are connected, they feel things, sometimes they feel too much, and deny those feelings. And then the day comes when they don't feel anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of hate myself for writing this, that's why it's so short, but when I did write it, I was feeling angsty type things and needed to work them out a bit.

* * *

 

**Day 3: Feelings**

“Ka- Supergirl, what are you doing here?” Cat asked when she found the heroine on her balcony staring out over the City of Lights.

The younger woman glanced back her for a moment before turning her attention back to the Eiffel tower and lights surrounding the Seine. “You can stop the charade Cat, we both know that you know, and I’m too tired to keep up pretences right now,” Kara sighed, leaning heavily against the railing.

Cat paused for a moment, unused to the exhausted tone in the other woman’s voice but nodded and moved to stand next to her. “So,  _ Kara,  _ what are you doing here?”

Kara just hummed and sighed again. “I couldn’t feel you,” she whispered after a moment, “I searched but couldn’t feel you, so flew here to make sure that you were okay.”

The older woman flinched a bit when Kara hinted at the bond they shared and ignored the slight flash of hurt that flickered through blue eyes. “Well you can see I’m still alive and well, enjoying my time diving, exploring new avenues, conquering new fields.”

“I’m curious Cat,” Kara said, continuing as if she hadn’t heard the other woman. “Can you still feel me? I know this isn’t something that you wanted so you ignore it, ignore the bond between us, but if you searched, could you still feel me?”

Cat furrowed her brow at the request but complied, searching in the back of her mind for the link she had pushed away and ignored for years. When she was a child, she grew up learning about the bond between soulmates, how they could feel each other through this mystical bond that connected them. She watched how her mother used the bond against her father to manipulate him, how others she knew growing up would use it against each other, against their own soulmates as young immature children would do.

She hated the idea of anyone having such control over her, but she was relieved when she discovered that she couldn’t feel anyone else’s emotions in her mind. She didn’t talk about it with anyone and continued on with her life, content that she was her own person. Until she was 35 years old and pregnant with her second child and she was hit with an overwhelming sensation of confusion, fear, and sorrow. She growled in frustration and pushed it to the back of her mind as best as she could, resolved to ignoring the feelings.

Until nearly twelve years later, and Cat was interviewing a bubbly, blonde millennial to be her assistant and the feelings came back full force. Cat stared at the young woman incredulously, and fought the bond back again. She continued to fight against the bond, even after learning more about the young woman and finding out she was the superheroine Supergirl, especially after finding out she was Supergirl. She might care for the girl, but she didn’t want some bond telling her who her soulmate was, who she would love.

“I didn’t know you were aware we shared a bond,” Cat stated while she continued to look for the small link she repeatedly pushed away.

Kara rolled her eyes, scoffing out into the cold, Parisian air. “I’m not stupid Cat,” she said, turning her disbelieving eye on the woman, “While you apparently were able to push down the connection on your side, I was constantly bombarded with your emotions, especially the ones concerning soulmates, concerning me. Disbelief, anger, pride, hope, compassion, those last few only showing up after I came out as Supergirl, but underneath each emotion, I felt a glimmer of resentment. You resent the idea of soulmates, everyone knows that by now, especially the idea of me being your soulmate.”

“I’m not resentful of the idea of you being my soulmate,” Cat protested, “Just of the idea in general. I don’t like that someone could have that much power over me.”

The superheroine laughed dryly at Cat’s words, “Then you got your wish Cat, the bond is gone, broken. You might be the first person to actually succeed in destroying a bond between soulmates.”

“What do you mean?”

“I came here because I couldn’t feel you, I told you that. That usually only happens when one of the pair has died or is in serious trouble. I nearly hit lightspeed getting here only to find you out enjoying yourself on a date, sipping glasses of wine and eating expensive French food,” Kara spat out, pain and anger coursing through her. “I’m assuming that you can’t feel me either, or do you even remember how?”

“How did this happen?” Cat had never heard of this, and she had looked through countless books to find a way to get rid of the bond.

“If you don’t water a plant Cat, it will eventually wither and die. You pushed the bond away so much that you grew unfamiliar with my emotions, and I couldn’t keep the bond alive by myself. It finally snapped under the strain of trying to get you to understand.”

“But don’t you see Kara, this is a good thing,” Cat tried, “Neither of us will be controlled by this bond anymore.”

“All I wanted was to belong, to be normal in one way, and you took that away from me Cat,” Kara told her, stepping away from the woman, tears in her eyes. “I quit CatCo you know, I couldn’t work for someone who I looked up to so much who just turned out to be a hypocrite and a coward. I hope this is what you wanted Cat.” She pushed off the balcony and disappeared into the night sky, leaving Cat to stare after her.

The woman turned back to go into her suite, and for the first time in a long time, she felt alone, utterly and completely alone. “What have I done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for that ending, so so sorry, and my offer still stands if anyone wants to continue any of these stories, they totally have my permission.


	5. Day Six: Dating Agency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just need a little help from your friends. Or a great big shove in the right direction.
> 
> No powers AU. Cat and Kara are closer together in age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have a few of these left, and I'm planning to finish. Plus Cat was in this week's episode and is in next week's episode and as long as they don't do something stupid like kill her off, I'm good. I love Cat in every role she can fulfill in Kara's life, obviously since I'm writing these but also another story where Cat is her mother, I like variety.

* * *

 

**Day 6: Dating Agency**

 

“Kara,” Lena whined, pleading with her best friend. “Why don’t you let me find your soulmate? I mean you can take advantage that I do own the best soulmate dating agency in the world. I’ll even cut you a break and do it for free so long as you let me do it!”

“Lee, you know I believe in letting soulmates meet on their own time and terms, and not to have it arranged by an agency, no offense.” Lena just shook her head and Kara continued. “I think it’s great that you’re helping so many people find their soulmates, but I just, it’s not for me that’s all.”

Lena sighed in frustration and leaned back against her couch, “Why did you help me set up this division of my company if it wasn’t really your thing?”

“Mainly to piss off your mother,” Kara replied easily before cracking a smile at the other girl. “But also because I believe in what you’re doing, helping people, I just… I want to meet my soulmate first before finding out if we’re soulmates or not.”

The brunette studied her friend for a moment and a sly grin crossed her face. “You have your eyes already set on someone don’t you?”

“Pft, what? No…” Kara denied, but the look on Lena’s face told her that she wasn't convinced. “I don't.”

“It's Cat Grant isn't it,” the brunette murmured softly, remembering the way her blonde friend acted around the CEO.

A wide-eyed look entered Kara’s eyes and she slapped her hand over Lena’s mouth. “Sssshhhhh,” she hissed, looking around at the empty office. “Please don’t say anything, no one can find out, it’s nothing.” She glanced at the time on her watch before standing out, “I would love to stay longer, but I should get back to my studio and put some work in. I’ll see you later Lena.”

Lena watched as her friend scurried out of her office to get back to her studio and leaned back against her chair, folding her arms and crossing her legs as she mused over her dilemma. She wanted her friend to be happy with her soulmate, to be as happy as she was with Sara or as Alex was with Maggie, but she wanted to honor her wishes about allowing her to meet her soulmate more of a natural setting.

It was news to her to hear that Kara had a crush on Cat Grant, though it really shouldn’t be, not with the way Kara behaved whenever Cat was around or whenever the older woman was mentioned. Cat Grant was the CEO of CatCo media, a world wide media organization covering every media form from newspapers, radio stations, magazines, and television networks. It was amazing the empire that the woman managed to build in only a few short years, especially since she was only a few years older than the LCorp CEO herself and her blonde best friend.

Lena huffed and frowned, “There has to be something I can do.”

“Do what?” Her soulmate’s sultry voice sounded from the doorway and Lena’s eyes shot to the door and a bright smile crossed her face. “Hey babe,” Sara grinned as she sauntered into the room, pulling Lena into a quick but passionate kiss before perching herself on the arm of her chair. “What are you scheming?” She asked, brushing bits of hair out of the brunette’s face.

“Why do you think I’m scheming something?” Lena questioned, one brow raised at her girlfriend in a questioning expression.

Sara tapped the bridge of her nose between her eyes, smoothing down the barely visible crinkle. “You always get that little crinkle between your eyes when you’re scheming something, what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

“Mhm, well, Kara was just here a while ago…”

“I know, I ran into her on my way up, she said to make sure you get home at a respectable time and actually eat something for dinner,” Sara told her, the ever present smirk on her face.

“And what will I be eating for dinner?” Lena returned the smirk, knowing what Sara was thinking.

“Not so much a what but a who,” she purred, connecting her lips with Lena’s again, though in a longer, hotter, and wetter kiss. “You never did tell me what you were planning,” Sara said once their lips disconnected.

“What? Oh,” the brunette blinked, clearing her mind. “Right, well, you know I want her to be as happy as we are, so I offered to find her soulmate for her for free, just run her mark through the program, but she refused, said she wants to meet her soulmate in a more natural way.” She let out a small sigh, “Of course, then I found out she has a crush on someone, and I don’t know what to do…”

“Finally figured out that she’s basically in love with Cat Grant did you?” Sara hummed, trailing her fingers along Lena’s arm.

“You knew?!”

“Of course I knew, I was there that night they first met at Kara’s gallery opening.” She chuckled a little, “You know Kara, she was all blushes and stammering whenever Cat talked to her, but she was also oblivious to Cat’s reactions to her. God, the looks Cat was giving her, I thought she was going to toss Kara down on the floor right there and lick her from head to toe.”

“I was at that opening too, and I didn’t get that feeling from her.”

Sara trailed her fingers fondly across Lena’s face, cupping her cheeks to place a soft kiss on her forehead. “Lena, I love you,” she murmured, “But you can be just as oblivious as your best friend. The tension was incredible between Cat and Kara, the sexual chemistry almost tangible. I nearly pulled you into the coat closet to relieve it a bit.”

“Was it really that strong?”

“It wasn’t just the sexual tension though. I mean, Kara was pretty obvious about her feelings, you know how flustered she gets, but Cat’s expression, her entire being seemed to soften a bit whenever Kara was around, and a small smile was on her face when Kara was speaking to her.”

“Wonder why I never noticed,” Lena mused, “I was there too, and I was there a few other times when they met up, but I never noticed anything.”

“Grant is good about hiding her feelings, she is in media after all. Did you know they occasionally meet up for coffee or lunch?”

Lena nodded, “I knew that, I just didn’t realize that Kara had it so bad.”

“It’s an odd friendship,” Sara agreed before a stray thought entered her mind. “You don’t think they’re soulmates do you?”

“What?”

“No, it makes sense, soulmates do have a moment when they meet that it’s instantaneous. We knew before we met because of the software you’ve developed and your little dating agency thing,” Sara smiled, her fingers stroking the mark imprinted over Lena’s heart, the matching symbol over her own heart. “But soulmates who meet before they know have stated that there was something when they met, something incredible. What if Cat and Kara are soulmates?”

“How would we even find that out?” Lena asked, “Kara said she doesn’t want me to use the program to find her soulmate, she wants something natural.”

“But if Cat is her soulmate, then they already have something natural.”

“Again, I state, how would we know?”

“Kara might not have wanted you to look for hers,” Sara said slowly, “But maybe Cat did, can you search and see if she’s a member of your services? You know what Kara’s mark look like, all we have to do is find out if it matches Cat’s.”

Lena stared at Sara for a moment before pulling the blonde into a searing kiss. “You’re brilliant,” she breathed, jumping up from the chair to head back to her desk to start up her computer. Sara slumped down in the abandoned chair, a panting mess. “She is a member!” Lena cried, stamping down the desire to cackle gleefully and Sara pushed herself off the chair and made her way over to the desk supported on jelly legs.

“What does her mark look like?” Sara asked, leaning over Lena’s shoulder. The brunette simply pointed to the screen and Sara smirked at what she saw. “Well, well, so now the question is, what do we do with this information?”

 

* * *

 

“Miss Luthor,” Cat Grant greeted as she was shown into her office.

“Miss Grant, thank you for coming,” Lena stood up to greet the woman, showing her to the couches in her office where she talked with Kara the previous day.

“I was alerted that you had matched my soulmate after all these years of me shelling out good money to keep my subscription active,” Cat said, an unamused tone to her voice. “But your secretary said that there was a problem and that I had to come in to speak with you.”

“Well, there is a problem, the problem is that I know who your soulmate is, but she’s not a member of this agency so I was unable to just tell you her name.”

“She?” Cat questioned, “My soulmate is a woman?”

“Yes, is that a problem?” Judging based on what Sara saw between Cat and her best friend, Lena didn’t think it would be a problem, but she wanted to make sure.

“Of course not, it is my preference after all,” Cat replied, leaning back against the couch, her legs crossed. “So who is it? Who is my soulmate?”

“You know her actually,” Lena murmured, “We both do, that’s how I knew who she was. It’s my best friend, Kara Danvers.”

Lena saw it, in that moment she caught in when Cat’s entire body froze and her face reflected the shock of her words, before melting into a pleased expression, one that was soft and full of love and admiration. It was only a few short seconds before Cat had control of herself again and schooled her expression back to the neutral expression she usually displayed, but Lena had her and she wouldn’t forget. “Kara?” Cat asked, “Are you sure?”

“I grew up with her Miss Grant, I know what her mark looks like and this,” she held up a print out of Cat’s mark that was logged in the database, “This is an exact match for hers.”

Cat’s fingers trailed over where her mark was, the small swirl of stars resting comfortable over her heart. “She doesn’t have an account here?” She asked while she tried to comprehend that the artist she admired, the woman she was already desperately in love with was her soulmate. Can she really be that lucky?

“I’ve tried to get Kara to get an account, told her I would give her one for free since she’s my best friend, but she wants to meet her soulmate naturally,” Lena said, her eyes meeting Cat’s. “And I guess she has, just didn’t realize what it was when she met you.”

The older woman smiled softly, “She doesn’t hide her feelings very well does she, always on her sleeve, but so oblivious to it.”

“She’s a very honest person Cat, as an artist she has to be. She shares a little bit of herself with every work she does, it’s who she is.”

Cat nodded, knowing what the other woman spoke was true. “So what do I do now?”

“Now,” Lena said, “Now you work up the balls to kiss her, you know that’s the best way to confirm you’re soulmates after all.”

“That’s only after both parties are in love!”

“Are you saying you’re not already in love with her?” Lena countered, “You forget, I grew up with her, I know how easy it is to love her.”

The older woman looked at Lena curiously, “Aren’t you supposed to be giving me the shovel talk as Kara’s best friend?”

“I’ll leave that to Kara’s sister, both Alex and her girlfriend carry guns and know how to make people disappear for a living.”

“Good to know,” Cat muttered, standing up from the couch. “I’m going to… do you know where she is?”

Lena smirked, “Where she is every day, at her studio.” Cat nodded and strode out of the office. Lena watched her go and sent off a quick text to her girlfriend. _Mission accomplished._

Cat strode away from Lena’s office with a singular goal in mind: to get to Kara. She called her driver in the elevator on the way down and he was already waiting for her when she exited the building. “To Miss Danvers’s gallery,” Cat ordered, settling in the back of the limo. Her mind continued to whirl over the fact that Kara was her soulmate, causing a soft, fluttery sensation to settle in her heart. Before she realized it, the car had stopped and her door was opening, revealing the front of Kara’s gallery. “Thank you,” she said, stepping out of the car.

She stared at the front of the gallery for a moment before opening the door and striding towards the back where Kara kept her studio. “Cat?” Kara said when the woman appeared in the doorway of her studio. “What are you doing here?”

“Something I should’ve done weeks ago,” Cat murmured, “Or even the night we first met.” The sight of an adorably bewildered Kara with paint smudges on her face and strands of golden hair pulling out of her ponytail and falling around her face. She stepped slowly but surely to the younger woman perched on a stool in front of a fresh canvas, and reached up, cupping her face, not minding the paint that transferred to her own hands. “I love you Kara Danvers,” Cat murmured, bringing their lips together in a kiss.

And oh what a kiss, it was what a first kiss between soulmates should be, everything that poets described when two souls met and joined for the first time. It wasn’t hot and wet like a kiss by familiar lovers, but it was still passionate and beautiful and everything either of them had imagined. They broke apart when air became a problem, both breathing heavily and Cat watched as blue eyes tentatively opened and stared at her with a dazed expression. “Hey,” Cat murmured, her lips ghosting over Kara’s skin.

“H-hey,” Kara stuttered out. “So you, so you're my, we’re…?”

“Yes Kara,” Cat chuckled, her fingers brushing softly against Kara’s cheeks. “We’re soulmates.”

“How, how did you know, how did you find out?”

“Well,” Cat said, pressing another quick kiss to Kara’s lips. “You can thank your friend Lena for some good dating advice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena as Kara's bff is probably my favorite thing. I am planning on writing supercorp story (stories) in the future, but in most of my other stories, you can guarantee that I'm going to be sneaking in some Kara/Lena besties wherever I can.


	6. Day Two: Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are supposed to be a safe place to face your fears, deal with private thoughts and fantasies discretely. A private place, a sacred place. Doesn't work if the object of your fantasies can share your dreams with you. 
> 
> Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, Idk, wasn't a meme, I think it started as a tumblr post, but anyway, I saw it this idea on Facebook, and it was so cute that I had to figure out how to incorporate it into a story and as I was trying to think of what to do for this chapter I was like oh duh, that will so work!

* * *

 

**Day 2: Dreams**

 

Cat cackled as she surveyed the landscape. All of National City was under her control, and she relished her victory standing atop her tower staring out over her empire. Only thing stood between her and total domination over the city, one person really. She heard the thump of feet hitting concrete behind her and a smirk crossed her face. “You’re too late,” Cat said, “The city is already mine, there’s nothing you can do about it, Supergirl.” She turned around slowly, her eyes meeting crystal clear blue ones.

“Ms. Grant, Cat?” Supergirl questioned, glancing around in confusion, “Why…”

“You’ll never be able to stop me from taking over the city,” Cat continued. She picked up an unidentifiable weapon and pointed it down at the city. “With one blast of this weapon, the people will be under my control, permanently.”

Her finger was on the trigger when the weapon was knocked out of her hands and she was wrestled onto the ground. Supergirl hovered over, her knees on either side of Cat’s legs and her hands pressed into her arms. “What are you…” The heroine murmured, gazing down at Cat in confusion.

“You forgot about my secret weapon Supergirl,” she said, not paying attention to what the heroine said.

“Secret weapon?”

“Yes,” Cat’s eyes gleamed, “One of my most ingenious inventions. It can only be defused by-” Her words were interrupted by a loud, shrill sound breaking through the air around her.

Cat’s eyes popped open and she glanced towards the clock blaring on her bedside table, hissing in irritation as she clicked it off. “I was just getting to the good part,” she grumbled. She pushed herself off the bed and got ready for her day before calling her driver and heading into the office.

She composed herself as best as she could in the car, preparing herself for the day ahead of her and to see her beautiful, bubbly blonde assistant that doubled as National City’s maid of might. They both kept up with the pretense that she didn’t know who the young woman really was, the appearance of both Kara and Supergirl in one place had her fooled for maybe five seconds, but she realized it was better if she let the issue go. Kara knew she wasn’t fooled, but neither addressed the issue directly.

Her driver pulled into the drive in front of CatCo, and Cat stepped out of the car, strutting into the building, feigning confidence she didn’t feel. Kara could never know she dreamed of her, that she had one recurring fantasy in particular. She braced herself for her elevator door to open and to be immediately greeted by a bright, chipper smile and a piping hot latte. When the doors opened, Cat wasn’t greeted with that bright smile she had been expecting, but a confused look, blue eyes studying her curiously.

“Can I help you with anything Kiera?” Cat snarked out, taking the offered latte from her assistant’s hands and sashaying to her office.

“No- nothing,” Kara stuttered out, “Nothing, you just look different today, that’s all Ms. Grant, um, brighter maybe?”

Cat desperately tried to control the thudding in her chest, and just hummed, continuing to her office. “My day, now.”

Kara started listing off her daily schedule and Cat allowed her thoughts to slip away, daydreaming about the girl standing in front of her. “Ms. Grant?” Kara’s voice snapped her out of her fantasies of the younger blonde writhing and moaning her name naked against her dark sheets.

“Yes, what?” Cat snapped, regretting it when she caught the small flinch Kara gave.

“Um, just, you seem a little out of it, did you sleep well last night?’

Cat’s mind trailed off again at her question and a small smirk crossed her face as she thought of her dream. “Yes,” the woman murmured, “I slept wonderfully last night.”

“Good, ah, good dreams?”

She stared at her assistant suspiciously for a moment before answering the inquiry, “Of course, I only have the best dreams.”

Kara’s face scrunched in confusion for a moment before heat flared in her cheeks and she stuttered out apologizes and excused herself. Cat watched the younger woman go with a curious expression on her face.

 

* * *

 

Cat surveyed the city around her. It was a familiar sight, the city under her complete control with her looking down on it from her throne. She reveled in her power, and barely resisted the urge to cackle. She cackled before during this dream, and she realized it wasn’t really her style; it was more for the wannabe villains. A familiar whoosh sounded in the air and before she had time to blink, Supergirl had landed on the roof in front of her. “Ms. Grant,” the blonde heroine greeted, her hands placed on her hips.

“Late again Supergirl,” Cat mused, stepping down from her throne to stand before the woman. The heels she was wearing set her at nearly eye level with the heroine, and her heart pounded harshly at how close she was to brilliant blue eyes. “But again, you’re too late, the city is already mine.”

An odd look crossed the younger blonde’s face before firming into the familiar set expression that Cat knew well. “I will stop you Ms. Grant, I won’t allow you to take over National City.”

Cat hummed and trailed her hand down the heroine’s arm, “And what are you going to do to stop me?”

Before she could register what happened, Supergirl twisted her around and pressed her into the ground, a knee resting on either side of her hips and her hands pressing into Cat’s wrists. “You are defeated Ms. Grant.”

The older blonde just smirked, “You have forgotten about my secret weapon.”

Supergirl paused and looked down at her in confusion, “What weapon?”

“It can only be defused by kissing me on the mouth.”

The heroine blinked, “What… is that what this dream has been about?”

“Dream?” Cat blinked for a moment before her eyes hardened. “What are you talking about?”

“Eh, whoops,” Supergirl smiled lightly.

 

* * *

 

Cat snapped awake and bolted upright in bed, her dream still lingering in her mind. Her eyes narrowed and she snatched her phone off her bedside table, pulling up Kara’s contact info immediately. ‘My apartment, now,’ Cat texted before tacking on something else. ‘Do be quick little bird.’ She didn’t even care it was the middle of the night, she wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

It was only a few minutes later before there was a light tapping on her balcony door. Cat turned and found Kara Danvers, not Supergirl, standing on her balcony with a sheepish expression on her face. Cat stood up and let the girl in, trying to tear her eyes away from the long, sun kissed legs exposed by tiny pajama shorts. Her eyes finally moved upwards but halted again at the exposed skin revealing firm abs and clavicle sculpted in the heavens. _Dear god…_

“Ms. Grant,” Kara stuttered out a bit, her hand moving to fidget with glasses that weren’t present on her face.

“Kara,” Cat sighed, “We’ve already established that I know that you’re Supergirl and that somehow you were just in my dream, so please, just call me Cat.”

“Right, uh, Cat.”

The older woman hummed and made her way to the mini-bar she keeps in her room. “Drink?” She asked, already pouring two glasses of whisky for them. She offered the second glass to Kara and motioned to the foot of her bed. “Sit,” she ordered, “Talk. Were you in my dream?”

“Um, yes…”

“Okay,” Cat said, her mind already whirling. She would come to the content of her dream later, right now she needed to know something far more pressing. “How?” Kara blushed and glanced away, fidgeting slightly, enough to indicate to Cat that she was uncomfortable with the topic. “Kara,” Cat murmured softly, “I’m not mad, I just need to know how you were in my dream, that’s something that should be impossible unless telepathy is a new power you’ve developed…”

“No! No, look um…” Kara started before letting out a large sigh, “It’s nothing bad, it’s just, it’s something that usually only happens to Kryptonians when we, when we find our bonded.”

“Bonded?”

Kara’s nose scrunched a bit, “You call them soulmates on Earth, the person that most completes you, mind, body and soul. Dreams are shared between them as a way to lead two bonded people together and strengthen their bond.”

“So… are you saying that we’re soulmates?” Cat asked, a wide smile creeping across her face.

The younger blonde took in the expression on Cat’s face and the hesitation fled her body and confidence replaced it. Kara just hummed and straddled the older woman, pressing her down against the bed. “I do believe we left off somewhere,” Kara murmured, her hair creating a golden curtain around their heads and Cat was instantly mesmerized by electric blue eyes. “Something about a secret weapon?”

“Ah, yes, it can only be defused by kissing me on the mouth,” Cat replied, lifting up slightly, silently praising her pilates instructor.

“You know, you could’ve just asked me out instead of taking over the city,” Kara whispered, running her nose along Cat’s.

“What can I say?” The older woman said, tugging Kara down until their mouths were barely touching. “I’m an overachiever and a bit awkward.”

“I like awkward overachievers,” the heroine replied, “And you make one hot super villain.”

As their lips connected in their first kiss, one full of passion and love, Cat had a final thought fly through her mind before she lost the ability to think.

_Sometimes the villains do win._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! And as always with these, if anyone wants to continue them, they have might complete support.


	7. Day Eight: Creator's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creator's Choice- Um, I don't know how to summarize this one really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't technically Supercat, not in the romantic sense, but still Supercat soulmates. This should satisfy the Supercorp lovers out there, but still alot of Supercat feels.

 

* * *

 

**Day 8: Creator’s Choice**

 

Kara nibbled on her thumb nail as she stared into her closet, a despondent, frantic expression on her face. She didn’t know what to wear, or if she even had anything to wear that night. Normally she would call and ask her sister for help or advice, but Alex was away on a well deserved vacation with Maggie and Kara didn’t want to interrupt them. With everything that had been going on lately with Cadmus and aliens, the two deserved a break away from the drama of National City. It was just her luck that everything would come out the way it did during the week they were away.

She had no one else she could go to, James didn’t know anything about fashion and he definitely wouldn’t approve, and Winn was oblivious to the world since he started dating Lyra. When her thoughts strayed to the last person, Kara groaned, resolving to get more friends since it would be a moot point to go to her for advice. She continued to stare into her closet pensively before something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, Kara spotted a pack of sharpies that had been abandoned on one of her shelves.

There was someone else Kara could ask for advice, but they had an unofficial agreement not to use the connection. The woman had wanted a break, to go off and conquer new seas, leaving behind the distractions of her life to find herself again. She hasn’t answered any of the calls or texts that Kara had sent her, would she answer something else?

Kara grabbed one of the sharpies out of the pack and scribbled a quick message on her arm.  _ I need help.  _ The words tingled for a minute before disappearing from her skin and reappearing on another. When she first landed on Earth, Kara was fascinated by the concept of soulmates, especially since Terrans seemed to have two different ways of distinguishing them. Romantic soulmates were connected to each other through matching marks over their hearts, something that Kara was familiar with because they had the same thing on Krypton. Kara’s mark was a bursting star, and she was both shocked and relieved to find that it didn’t disappear after the destruction of her world. The mark was clearer and more detailed than it was on Krypton, leading her to believe that her soulmate was on Earth.

It was the other type of soulmates that Terrans possessed that mystified Kara. Platonic soulmates, basically ensuring a best friend for life, someone that would always be there whenever they were needed. These types of soulmates could communicate by writing anywhere on their bodies, and the message would disappear and reappear on the other person’s skin. It fascinated Kara to know that Terrans had a way of distinguishing both romantic partners and best friends. She didn’t think that she could as well since she wasn’t Terran until she had been doodling absentmindedly on her arm, and an elegant, cursive appeared asking her to stop.

A tingling sensation in her arm broke Kara out of her thoughts and she glanced down to see the same elegant cursive, though less forceful than it was thirteen years ago.  _ Is this an emergency? _

_ Yes!  _ Kara wrote before waiting a moment,  _ Maybe… It’s an emergency to me. _

_ Alright.  _ Kara could almost imagine the long suffering sigh that came with the word.  _ What is it? Make it fast Kara. _

_ Right, well, I, uh, may have met my soulmate? My other soulmate, and, well, we’re going on a date tonight and I don’t know what to wear.  _ While she waited for the other woman to reply, Kara continued to pace around her room, nervous about her date.

She spent years growing up writing to her soulmate, building a bond between her and the other woman. They told each other everything except for their names, that remained a secret between them. Kara knew that her platonic soulmate, her best friend, was older than her by a good number of years, knew that she had two kids and numerous ex-husbands, but not her name. Not until she started working for Cat Grant and recognized the same, elegant cursive that decorated her arm for most of her formative years.

Her tablet started chiming on her bed and Kara glanced over at it, seeing Cat’s face on the screen to accept a video call. Kara accepted the call and was instantly greeted by the sight of Cat Grant giving her an unimpressed look. “Ms. Grant?” Kara stuttered out, trying to take in the woman’s appearance. The woman was dressed in a thick, wool parka with a knitted hat with a soft poof on the top, and was surrounded by what looked like handmade blankets in a tent.

“Kara, I believe that we're past the point where you can call me Cat, we've known each other for years, and considering we are soulmates of sorts…” The woman’s voice trailed off as she gave the younger blonde an amused look.

“Right, Cat, sorry I, where are you?” Kara asked, still befuddled by Cat’s clothes and her surroundings.

“The Himalayans,” Cat rolled her eyes, “In a yurt, it’s a long story, but don’t try to distract me, what about you? You finally met your soulmate, who is he?”

“Um, well, he is sort of a she, and she is…” Kara hesitated, “Um, Lena Luthor.”

Cat froze for a moment and Kara waited fearfully for a moment before a smug grin crossed Cat’s face. “I knew it,” she gloated, “I knew it the minute you got back from that first interview I sent you on, and you came back all dazed and glowing.”

“You knew? Before I even knew, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Oh Kara, of course I knew. I can predict which celebrities are having children or getting divorced before they can, you don’t think I can tell we you, someone I know almost as well as I know myself, would meet your other half, then you don’t know me very well do you?”

Kara rolled her eyes, “No need to get all dramatic about this Cat, why didn’t you tell me?”

“This is something that you had to find out for yourself,” Cat replied softly, “Wasn’t it a magical moment when you did find out?”

A dreamy expression crossed Kara’s face as she thought of the moment where she and Lena realized that they had matching marks over their hearts and the kiss that followed… It wasn’t hot and steamy, but it was beautiful and everything that Kara could’ve dreamed about for her first kiss with her soulmate. “See that.” Cat’s voice broke her out of her thoughts and Kara’s attention snapped back to the screen to find Cat pointing a finger at her. “That face,” the older woman continued, “That face you make after you meet your soulmate and you realize who you are to each other, that’s what I wanted for you. Not everyone gets that, and out of all of the people in the world, you deserve it. Everything you’ve lost, everything you’ve sacrificed, you deserve to be happy.”

“You do too Cat,” Kara said softly, her eyes pleading and earnest, like she was trying to make the woman understand.

“I’m perfectly content at the moment, I have two amazing sons, a strong empire, despite the actions of that incompetent Olsen, and a fantastic best friend that also doubles as a superhero and can bring me fresh French pastries anytime I want. My life is full, if my other soulmate does turn up, I won’t turn them away, but I don’t need them at present.” Cat waved her hand around, “Besides, I’m in a yurt in the Himalayas with wifi, the miracles of the twenty-first century, what more could I want?”

“If you’re sure…”

“I’m sure, but now back to you, take me to your closet, chop chop  _ Keira.” _

Kara rolled her eyes and took the tablet to her closet, showing the woman her selection of clothes she had available. “Now I know why you dress the way you do,” Cat said, “You have nothing to wear. There are far too many multi-colored pants and cardigans in here Kara, you need more variety now, especially since you’re a reporter now. What happened to the dress that I bought you?”

“You bought me a dress?” Kara asked, confusion in her voice.

“After your promotion, I gave you a garment bag, you took it home with you… Don’t tell me you forgot.”

“Oh, ah,” Kara winced, “I didn’t forget, I just, ah, didn’t open it. It’s here somewhere.” She dug through the back of her closet until she found the aforementioned bag. “Here it is!” She cried, pulling the bag out with her.

“Well, go on, open it,” Cat encouraged, waving her hand a bit.

Kara propped the table up on her bedside table and opened the bag, a gasp escaping her mouth. “Oh Cat,” she breathed, taking in the deep blue evening gown that shimmered in the light. “It’s beautiful, I can’t wear this.”

“Blue is your color darling, now hurry up, when is Lena getting there?”

Glancing up at the clock, Kara’s eyes widened, “Oh Rao, she’ll be here in twenty minutes! What do I do?”

“You have super speed Kara, use it,” Cat rolled her eyes a bit at the younger woman’s flustered behavior.

Kara disappeared into the bathroom in a blur and sped through a shower, drying her hair in a matter of minutes once she was finished. She tied her hair back in an elegant fishtail braid and started working on her makeup, just adding light touches around her eyes and lip gloss. “How do I look?” She asked, walking back into her bedroom to find Cat waiting on her tablet.

“You look beautiful Kara, Lena won’t know what hits her,” Cat gave the girl a fond smile. “Might want to put the glasses on though if you don’t want people to, you know,  _ know.” _

“Oh right,” Kara grabbed the glasses and just as she slipped them on, a knock came at the door. “Snickers, that’s her, what do I do?”

“You answer it and you go on your date and have a wonderful time,” the older woman waved her away. “Make sure you tell me all about it. If I have to read about it in the tabloids before I hear about it from you, you will never hear the end of it.”

“Yes Cat, I’ll write you later,” Kara promised.

“See that you do,” Cat finished, clicking the call off.

Kara took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, and grabbed the matching clutch off her bed. She slipped on a pair of strappy heels and made her way to the door, her breath leaving her body as she caught sight of the brunette on the other side. “Wow, Lena, you look…” She let her words trail off, not knowing what else to say.

“Nothing compared to you,” Lena smiled, her red lips split into a wide grin. She bit her lip lightly as she gave Kara a glance over, “You look amazing.” Kara smiled shyly and Lena had to resist the desire to push her against the door and taste that blush for herself. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yup, all set.” Kara shut the door behind her and Lena escorted her down to the car she had waiting. While Lena was distracted telling the driver where they were going, Kara snuck a sharpie out of her bag to write a quick note to Cat.  _ Thank you,  _ she wrote,  _ thanks for everything. _

A few minutes later, she felt a tingling on her arm and glanced down, laughing a little at her words. “What’s so funny?” Lena asked, and Kara showed her her arm.

_ Have fun on your date darling, oh and Lena Luthor, you better take care of Kara or you’ll have Cat Grant to deal with.  _

“Your other soulmate,” Lena mused, glancing up at Kara in amusement. “No wonder you survived so long as her assistant.”

“The superpowers helped.”

Lena just hummed and leaned her forehead against Kara’s. “Well I better take care of you then,” Lena murmured, “I would hate to have Cat Grant out for my blood.”

“I’ll keep you safe,” Kara grinned.

“I’m sure you would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's that, just one more.


	8. Day Seven: Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where the first color you see is the color of your soulmate's eyes when you meet.
> 
> No powers AU, Reporter Cat, Musician Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. Truthfully this isn't what I was thinking of for this when I started, but, idk, something just appeared in my head and I was like hmmm. It's short, not the shortest, but it didn't need to be really long. I might do something more with aspects of this story in the future, maybe, but again if anyone wants to continue, have my total permission.

* * *

 

**Day 7: Eyes**

 

Cat didn’t know what to do, she was frozen, stunned speechless. She had walked into the office of the CEO of Prince Incorporated, intending to interview the current chief executive officer, Diana Prince when she was frozen right in her steps. Rather than the stony faced, dark-haired woman she was expecting, she was met with a smiling, sunny, fair haired woman.

And her eyes.

Oh her eyes.

As soon as Cat met the other woman’s eyes, her world exploded into color, saturating out from bright, sparkling, crystal clear eyes. For once in her life, Cat was at a loss for words. She never expected this when she left her office a few hours ago; she expected to interview the CEO, write her article and send it to her pain in the ass editor before going home to spend the evening curled up on her couch watching her favorite movie.

She never expected to meet her soulmate.

“Oh my…” The other woman breathed, looking at Cat like… like she had just seen color for the first time in her life.

“I, uh, I’m Cat Grant,” Cat said, doing her best to school her features. “I’m, um, I’m here to interview Diana Prince.”

“Right, she told me you were coming, that’s why I’m here, she’s running a bit late. I’m, um, I’m Kara Prince,” the woman introduced, shyly shifting on her feet.

Cat felt her face pale. Kara Prince, Diana Prince’s adoptive baby sister. The girl was a prodigy in her own right, though while the elder Prince was a genius with environmentally friendly projects and making sure that women had a voice in the world, Kara Prince was gifted with music. She graduated from Metropolis Academy of Music before graduating top of her class from Juilliard, and was offered the violin first chair, the concertmaster, in the Metropolis Symphony. Achieving all of that before she even turned twenty-five was quite a feat, the Prince sisters were a force to be reckoned with.

“What color are they?” Kara spoke again, her hands unwittingly rising to cup Cat’s face, her thumbs softly tracing her skin. “Your eyes, what color is this?”

“Gr-green,” Cat sputtered, “I’ve been told they’re green with gold flecks.”

Kara hummed and continued to stare in her eyes. “Green,” she breathed, “It might be my new favorite color.”

The woman felt heat infusing her cheeks but she couldn’t look away from Kara’s eyes. “What about yours?” She asked, “What are yours?”

“Blue, Diana told me they’re blue.”

“Blue,” Cat whispered before tearing her eyes away to take in the world around her with new eyes. There was so much color, so many different shades and hues; at over thirty years old, she had given up ever seeing color in her life, of ever meeting her soulmate. She never expected that she would literally stumble across her soulmate while chasing a story, but she should’ve known better.

“So what’s going to happen now?” Kara asked, breaking Cat from her thoughts again.

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” the younger woman stressed out, moving to sit down on the couch in the office. “You are Cat Grant, star reporter for the Daily Planet, and I’m Kara Prince, the youngest member of the Prince family-”

“Not to mention an extremely gifted musician.”

“- and we both lead very public lives. You literally came here to interview my big sister about her company. How is this going to work?”

Cat nodded her head, understanding her viewpoint and moved to sit down next to the other blonde. “I don’t know exactly how this is going to work, as you said we’re both very public figures, and I do frequently write stories about what your family is doing.” Kara glanced away but Cat set her hand on her arm, “If we’re careful though, take it slow, then I think we can make this work. I want to make this work, you’re my soulmate, you literally brought color to my life, I don’t want to lose that, lose what could be.”

“I, I want that too Cat,” Kara said, taking the woman’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “Truthfully I’ve always been a fan of yours. I always read your advice column when you were writing that, and then when you broke the story of the corrupt police commissioner, it was beautifully written and amazing and I was just stunned because I was never good with words and it was amazing and you’re amazing and I’m babbling…”

The older woman tried to smirk at Kara’s babbling but she felt her mouth twist in a wide smile. “It’s adorable,” she said, not believing those words could leave her mouth. “And if we’re being honest, I’m a fan of yours as well, you’re very talented. I’ve attended the symphony quite a few times in recent years, but sadly we never had the opportunity to meet until now.”

“That is a shame isn’t it,” Kara murmured, her free hand lightly running along Cat’s arm. Her eyes had strayed back to Cat’s, isn’t mesmerized by the hypnotic green color. It was the first color she saw in the world, and it would remain her most favorite color until she breathed her last.

“Truly is a shame,” Cat returned, her breath quickening her in lungs as she became lost in bright blue eyes. Blue eyes that were coming closer, so close that their noses rushed but they did not look away. Neither was sure who moved first, but soon lips were meeting and fingers were buried in blonde hair. Their eyes never closed though, never parting from each other.

Not until they were interrupted anyway.

“Kara? Are you still here?” Diana’s voice came along with the opening of the office door and the two jumped away from each other, wiping at their mouths in the process. “Diana narrowed her eyes as she took in the two women, neither looking at her but glancing around the room, their eyes always gravitating back to each other. “Miss Grant,” Diana greeted, her eyes narrowed.

“Miss Prince,” Cat returned, crossing her legs, a small smirk on her face.

Diana’s eyes narrowed even further as she looked over at her sister who still hadn’t looked at her and had a deep red blush on her face. “Kara,” she said, drawing her sister’s gaze, “What is going on here?”

“Oh,” Kara blinked before darting over to her sister. “Oh Diana, your eyes, they’re beautiful, so dark, but so full of light.”

“Wha- my eyes, what?” Diana sputtered a bit before realizing what Kara just said. “Wait, my eyes, Kara, Kara you can see color?”

“I can,” Kara squealed, hugging her older sister. “I can Di and oh the world is so much more beautiful than what you’ve told me.”

“Since when can you see color?”

“Oh, um, well,” the blonde stuttered, gesturing back to the reporter sitting on the couch who looked like the cat that ate the canary.

“Cat Grant,” Diana stated again, crossing her arms, “You have some explaining to do.”

“She’s my soulmate Di, you can’t scare her away,” Kara pleaded, “Please promise me you won’t try to scare her away.”

Diana scrubbed at her face, this was the day she was dreading and yet prayerfully waiting for, the day that her baby sister would meet her soulmate and see color for the first time. She promised herself that she would put her sister’s soulmate through the ringer, but with wide blue eyes staring up at her pleadingly and said soulmate being Cat Grant… The woman was harder to get rid of than, well, than a cat that decided to move in. “I’m not going to scare her away,” she sighed, “Couldn’t even if I tried, she’s hard to get rid of.”

“A trait I inherited from my mother,” Cat said, standing from the couch to saunter over to the other two women. Kara immediately snuggled into Cat’s side and the older blonde wrapped an arm around her waist.

“No no, none of that, not while I’m present,” Diana groaned, walking over to her desk and slumping down at her desk. “Miss Grant, Cat, I’ll give you an interview a different day, one where I don’t have to think about you and my baby sister doing gods’ knows what, so out, both of you, please.”

“Bye Diana, love you,” Kara called as she grabbed her bag and tugged Cat out of the door. She waited until she was in her sister’s private elevator heading down to the lobby before pushing the shorter woman against the wall. “So Miss. Grant,” Kara purred, “How about you take me on a date to the botanical garden for now and we can explore more of the colors in the world, maybe dinner after, and breakfast tomorrow morning.”

“Sounds great,” Cat groaned out, her words almost a squeak as she spoke. She glanced up again and found herself frozen as she was lost in dark blue eyes.

Beautiful blue eyes.

She loved those eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the thing that popped in my head for this story was Cat meeting Kara's eyes as she walks into an office to interview a powerful CEO and Kara is part of the CEO's family. My brain filled in Diana Prince, aka Wonder Woman as Kara's big sister because while she's been portrayed as her mother before in a lot of stories, idk, something about her as the doting big sister really just struck me so I might revisit that in a future story, probably not Supercat though. I'm not sure what it is, but I can't really write a long story with them paired together. Maybe 3 chapters tops, but it's probably because I exploring other facets of their relationship outside of the standard romance. 
> 
> If you liked this stuff, feel free to keep track of any future stories that I'm doing, and you can come say hi on Tumblr @ArtistiaFox, hopefully I'll get that sorted out eventually.


End file.
